My Life Through Your Eyes
by SmallRozfan
Summary: This is a story of how Jor-El and Lara Lor-Van ended up together, despite "Jo" falling for Louise, Lana's relative. Bigger summary on the prologue. Some CLois thrown in because I can't not include my fave couple!
1. Prologue

**My Life Through Your Eyes**

**Author: **Beth aka SmallRozfan

**Rating: **PG-13 (probably won't even go that high, but just in case)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything having to do with Smallville, Superman, Man of Steel, DC Comics, etc. I'm for fun, not for profit!

**Pairing: **Jor-El/Lara, CLois (naturally lol)

**Summary:** Ok, so I've never read a fic about Lara and Jor-El and after the whole episode on Smallville about Lana's relative with "Jo", I was steaming that once again Lana Lang seemed to be placed ahead of what was meant to be. How was Jor-El able to get over Louise and move on to Lara? Also, I loved the new Man of Steel movie so I'm borrowing some ideas from that to blend it in, including the lovely Ayelet Zurer as Lara instead of Helen Slater because frankly, I like her better and I wanted Clark's mother to be dark haired.

I was inspired by the quote done by the late, great Marlon Brando, "You will travel far, my little Kal-El, but we will never leave you-even in the face of our deaths. You will make my strength your own. You will see my life through your eyes, as your life will be seen through mine. The son becomes the father. And the father, the son." I also wanted to give a little background to some of our other older characters from the Smallville universe. I hope you will enjoy this. Please let me know if you do for it will keep me inspired to keep writing. If I don't think anyone is reading, I'll drop it. That's not a threat…it's a glimpse into my own head and knowing myself. Thanks ahead of time!

Prologue

Clark looked down at the woman beside him and gave her a nervous smile. Her hazel eyes were full of warmth, love and understanding. She squeezed the hand threaded with his and he felt the ring on her third finger press into his hand. Taking a deep breath, he stepped forward to the console, trepidation making his nerves hum. He swallowed hard, and as he reached towards the object he would need, he noticed his hand trembled slightly.

"It's all right, Clark. Go ahead," Lois encouraged him. Her voice seemed loud considering neither of them had said a word since arriving at their current location.

Her words had the opposite effect on her fiancé, however, and he snatched his hand back and turned to her. "Maybe this isn't a good idea. I mean, we still haven't even been able to get married and there are probably a million things that need doing at the farm or people that need saving…"

With something half-way between a huff and a chuckle, Lois placed her hand on his chest and shook her head. "Oh, no you don't! It's been one excuse after another for putting this off and the truth is that you have been talking about wanting to do this for months now. Come on, Smallville – er, Kal-El, no time like the present!" she commanded, giving him a nudge back to the console.

She sounded so much like the General that Clark couldn't help smiling at her. His smile faded as he pulled a small object out of his pocket. Looking down at it, he frowned. "Maybe I should do this alone. The last time you were here with me, Jor-El blindsided us and gave you my abilities for a day, causing all kinds of chaos. It seemed like he and I came to some kind of understanding, but, Lois, I haven't been here in almost 2 years. What if he decides he needs to punish me or teach me a lesson about abandoning him or the Fortress?"

Lois' heart jumped at that question but she lifted her chin and stood taller. "Whatever…that machine that calls itself Jor-El decides to do to you, he does to us. I'm not going anywhere. Besides, that scene he let us see right before they sent you to Earth, the one with your mother…Clark, you need answers! I know it must be killing you to have only bits and pieces of the past."

Clark seemed fixated on the object in his hand. "Yeah, but what if I don't like the answers?" he asked softly.

Biting her bottom lip, Lois conceded the point. "Well, the truth is that you might not. But there's a reason you and I are journalists, Clark. We want to know the truth, no matter how much it might hurt. This is no different. You will never be able to put it behind you until you know the truth. Now…" she leaned up and placed a quick kiss on his lips, wiped a bit of snow off of his jacket and turned him around to the console. "Go on and ask him what you want to know."

Knowing that Lois was right, Clark stood a little taller and took another deep breath. Nodding once to himself, he let go of Lois' hand to reach out and take the biggest crystal from the console and place it into another slot to activate it. He had removed the crystal from "active" status to "stand-by" the last time he had been here, unsure if he would ever need to activate the fortress again. But he had realized over the last 18 months or so that he still had so many questions that he needed answers to.

There had been one subject in particular that kept resurfacing, especially at any time that his adopted parents' relationship had come up. Because that lead to thoughts of his biological parents and _their_ relationship. There were so many gaps in his knowledge about his personal past. Sure, Jor-El's training had included much of Krypton's heritage and the knowledge of the known universe and other areas of science. But the people…the families…_his_ family, were still largely unknown to him. And since Kara seemed to have disappeared sometime during the whole Darkseid encounter, he really had no one else to ask.

The console started to glow and the Fortress seemed to brighten. "Kal-El, my son! Welcome home! Welcome too, Lois Lane."

The voice of Jor-El's A.I. seemed to be pleased they were there. Clark met Lois' eyes and they smiled at each other, encouraged. "Jor-El…Father, I have come to ask about something that is important to me."

"I know you were angry with me about the way things went the last time you asked about starting a life-bond with Lois Lane, my son, but you have my blessing. And the process has never stopped. The bond continues to grow and change," the disembodied voice answered.

Clark stopped short, somewhat surprised at this news. He hadn't really thought about the life-bond itself since he had brought it up the first time. He wondered if it weren't a defense mechanism that he had forgotten. He opened his mouth to ask about this but felt Lois tug on his arm. He looked back at her again and saw her shake her head.

"We can ask later, Smallville. Right now, we're on a mission," she said softly.

His eyes shone with love and amusement. She knew him so well, and he was thankful that she could see through all the distractions to the heart of a matter, especially something as important as this was to him. He nodded and turned back to the A.I.

"Father, I am grateful we have your blessing and I would like to hear more about the life-bond, but that's not why I am here today," he called.

"Then ask what you will, Kal-El. I will answer your questions if I can," Jor-El responded.

Clark cleared his throat and then held up the object in his hand to look at it in the light. "A few years ago, I found something. It was hidden in the caves in Smallville that held the portal to the Fortress. When I touched it…"

But the voice interrupted him. "You have the object with you, Kal-El?"

"Yes."

A small pillar of rose from the floor and lit up. "Place the object on the scanner, and I will analyze it."

Clark started to do as he had been told automatically, but just before he set it down, he hesitated and drew back slightly. "Father, I think you left it here when you visited Earth many years ago. I saw…I saw things, moments of your past." His voice trailed off at the end and he waited to see what the automated voice would tell him.

The silence stretched for several moments and Clark wondered if the computer was waiting for him to put the small metallic recording device on the scanner after all. Then, just as he stretched out his hand again, the voice sounded again, causing him to jump slightly. "I know what it is that you hold, my son. What is your question?"

When Clark glanced back at Lois, her baffled expression matched his own. His eyes stayed on her as he answered Jor-El. "I want to know about my family, Jor-El. I want to know about you and your father, about my mother, about Kara and your brother, Zor-El. You have given me the scientific history of Krypton. Now I want to know about my personal history." There was no response for another moment and he added, "Please, Father. You have given me glimpses and I am grateful to have seen that last message from you and my mother that you loved me enough to save me, but…"

"You wish to see it all." Jor-El sounded…resigned, as if he had anticipated and yet dreaded this request. "Are you sure, Kal-El? There is much in my past that I am not proud of and some of it will be painful to you as well. I did not originally intend on showing the entire history to you. However, your mother thought that it might be good at some point in the future for you to see it." There was a significant pause and then he added, "She even said you would ask when you had found your own life-mate."

Never had Clark heard so much emotion come from the computer that powered the Fortress. He was humbled and his own emotions were in a jumble. Lois stepped forward, once again gripping his hand tightly. "Jor-El, he needs to see it!" she called. And then, taking a deep breath, she added, "And I would like to as well, if you would allow it."

"Kal-El, there is another crystal that you need to add to the activating area of the console in order to access the complete file on your family heritage. I have caused it to glow. Please insert it into the correct slot," the voice commanded.

Clark found the crystal easily and did as Jor-El had requested. There was a brief but bright flash from the panel and suddenly two images appeared before him. They were his mother and father. Lara's blue, blue eyes glowed with love and her image smiled at him, at Lois, and finally at the image of his father, who seemed to give a hesitant smile back. Then she held out her arm and Clark gave a small gasp of surprised recognition.

"I take it you have seen a bracelet like this one before, my son," Lara said warmly.

Lois looked at it and shook her head, turning back to Clark for an explanation. "I don't understand. Clark, isn't that the bracelet you gave me for Christmas two years ago? The one you got from the Kawatche Indians before we met, right?"

Clark swallowed. "It does look like it."

"Do you have the bracelet nearby?" Lara's image asked. "You will need it and the personal record that you hold in your hand to access everything that you want to know."

Clark turned to Lois with a questioning look. "I'm not wearing it today!" she said apologetically. "It's in my jewelry box at home and…"

Before she could finish her sentence, there was that all too familiar 'whoosh' accompanied by a slight breeze, and suddenly Clark was holding the bracelet out towards her. Lois rolled her eyes and gave him half a smile. "Show off." Taking the bracelet from him, Lois held it up towards the image. "I have it."

Lara's face beamed. "Place the record with the El family crest and the bracelet on the raised platform, and you will receive the answers you are looking for."

Clark took the two objects and held them, looking from his mother to the objects and then he turned to Jor-El's image. He looked a little nervous. It was obvious that he was reluctant to continue this experience. "Consider, Kal-El…we have already told you that we did not come with you so that we would not burden you with our frailties and failures. If you go down this path, you will see exactly what we meant. Krypton was a great place with great accomplishments. However, it had its own problems and those problems eventually led to its destruction. You carry enough on your shoulders trying to protect and guide the people of Earth. I do not wish to add to your burden," Jor-El's image told him.

Lara turned to her husband. "Jor-El, he has the right to know. And he will see our own struggles to choose the right paths amidst opposition and through difficult decisions."

Jor-El nodded sadly, looking off into the distance at something or some memory that only he could see. "You will travel far, Kal-El, but we will never leave you-even in the face of our deaths. You will make my strength your own. You will see my life through your eyes, as your life will be seen through mine. The son becomes the father. And the father, the son." There was a pregnant pause and then his father seemed to come back to them. "If you are certain, do as your mother has said."

With one final nod from Lois, Clark did as he was told and placed the two objects on the raised pillar. Light began to flash from the pillar as well as the control panel, faster and faster and the whole Fortress started to shake. Just as Lois started to ask what was happening, they were both encased in some sort of force-field, together but unable to move or speak. The light surrounded them, flowing around them and through them. They were lifted off the ground and suddenly, the light became too brilliant and they could see nothing but the brightness.

Suddenly able to move again, they both clamped their eyes shut at the brilliance they could not tolerate. The silence became palpable and the light was so bright that it seemed to explode. Lois let go of Clark, and automatically, her hands came up to cover her face.

The tension was gone and the light was no longer visible with her eyes closed. Lois took a deep breath and chanced easing her eyes open. When she did, she gasped. 'I don't think I'm in Kansas anymore, Toto,' she thought.

Looking around, she noticed two things. First, there was no other way to say it, where she suddenly found herself was…well, _alien_. She didn't recognize anything around her, but she looked down at her hands and realized she was wearing the bracelet now, and…a gown? What kind of material was this? She ran her hands over the sleeves. But they weren't her hands!

As her eyes darted around the…room?...she also noticed something else. Clark was nowhere in sight. Lois started to panic and tried to cry out to Clark, but then she realized that she wasn't in control of this body! What the…? Just as she was about to hyperventilate, Lois felt a warmth flow through her, as if she were being given a hug. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she heard a woman's voice.

"Do not be afraid, Lois Lane. You are getting your wish. You are going to see the history of the house of El…or at least part of it. No doubt the experience of these visions of the past will be unnerving to you. The technology of Earth is not yet so far advanced. Do you still wish to continue?"

Lois finally placed the voice as belonging to Lara. The woman, or computer, or whatever, was right. This was unnerving. It was as if she were actually there, living the past. She wondered if Clark were seeing the same things she was. Then she felt a nudge to her consciousness, reminding her that Lara was waiting for an answer.

"Yes, I want to continue. I want to see this," she thought determinedly.

"Very well. As you wish."


	2. Chapter 1

**My Life Through Your Eyes**

**Author's Note:** Thank you to all of you who have left feedback/reviews and/or have contacted me in other ways to let me know that you are looking forward to reading this fic. I was happily surprised by some of the reactions I've gotten. I had been debating whether to write this story at all over the last few months. Now, after the messages I've received, I see that I have an audience looking for something like this. I hope I will be able to continue to live up to expectations. Sad thing is, we all know how the story must end. It's the twists and turns that I hope I will be able to deliver on. Please don't hesitate to let me know what you think.

Also, let me say right now that Lois is not mentioned in the following chapter. That is not an oversight on my part. It was done deliberately and we will catch up with her shortly.

Chapter 1

Lara's conscience gave a slight twinge as she tried to make herself more comfortable in her hiding place. She beat it back, however, by reminding herself that she hadn't meant to eavesdrop on her father's conversation. After learning that they had a visitor, Lara had gone to act as hostess in her mother's stead. Before she could enter the room, she had heard her name mentioned, causing her to pause and seek out her current hiding place, a small alcove outside the receiving room.

"How is your wife, Lor-Van? Have the physicians been able to find out anything?" Lara heard their visitor ask.

She recognized him as Gor-Zod, a warrior currently holding the honorary title of "General". In reality, with Krypton being at peace for so long, the Council was debating whether to do away with the old warrior class altogether or not. For now, the man was a high ranking official in the division for planetary security. If memory served, Lara believed he had a son her age or thereabouts.

Lara was brought out of her thoughts by her father's reply. "She fares no better, I'm afraid, and the physicians are baffled by her illness. I have been told that she is not the only one to suffer from it, but still they have no answers. If her decline continues in the matter it has been, they fear she will not live more than another handful of years. I do not understand it! Mara comes from healthy bloodlines, there is no history of such an illness in her family archives, and yet she continues to weaken. She hates that her illness upsets our daughter."

Lor-Van invited Gor-Zod to sit down and offered to send for refreshments, but the older warrior politely declined. "It is about your daughter that I have come," he announced.

"Oh?"

It was obvious to Lara that her father was wondering what in the name of Rao could she have done to catch the General's attention. She herself was wondering the same thing, as she could not remember having even encountered the man more than a handful of times in all her 15 years. Curious, she strained every nerve to hear the man's answer, although he spoke loudly enough.

"I wish to propose an alliance between our houses, Lor-Van." Gor-Zod paused before adding, "An alliance through our children."

Lara sucked in a breath and held it. She certainly hadn't seen that coming! She remembered Dru-Zod from school—they had been in one or two classes together before he had been sent on to his divisional studies. However, having spent no time with the young man, she had no opinion of him. Both sides of his lineage were traced to the military/warrior class, and as far as Lara knew he had been chosen and was currently training in the same line.

Though Krypton's military needs were quickly dwindling, there were still members of the High Council who saw a need to train several members of the new generation in the older ways, if for no other reason than for tradition. Those opposed to a formal military in their current "Golden Age" insisted that the training focus more on security and police-type activities rather than fighting strategies. It was an ongoing debate that Lara heard about more than she wanted from her cousin and best friend, Vara Dur-Van, who was also bred for the "warrior" class.

Her thoughts had caused Lara to miss her father's reply, but evidently, he asked for further explanation for Gor-Zod was speaking again. "…the benefit would be to both houses, Lor-Van. You know as well as I do that the warrior class is not what it once was and fewer replacements are being selected as the older generation is dying out. I had to fight a long, drawn-out battle to be able to have my son."

Lor-Van said something that Lara couldn't make out, but peeking around the corner, she saw Gor-Zod hold up a hand. "I'm not here to debate whether phasing out the military of Krypton is a wise choice or not. I simply do not wish the House of Zod to end with my son. Between the population problem and the military debate, the chances of Dru-Zod being approved to have offspring are getting thin. Too many of the older houses are disappearing into the crystals of the archives. I do not wish for one of the oldest houses in Krypton's history to be one of them. The line of Zod must continue!"

Lara's father sighed. "I'm not sure how you think forming an alliance with my house will be of help, Gor-Zod. Mara and I were only given approval for Lara's birth on the merit of Mara's house alone. You know that members of my own line, the line of Van, were explorers. The High Council deemed that, while the line had honor and had proven its value to our society, the need for explorers came to an end with the space program. The only way we were approved to have a child was on the condition that she would be bred for some sort of record-keeping work."

"That is the reason I came to you. The House of Van is at least as old as the House of Zod, and the High Council would be reluctant to allow both houses to die out. They would be more likely to approve the breeding of offspring from either house if they were to combine. That way, both lines would continue. The merits of such are many. For example, the strength of the health of the House of Zod is impeccable. We are known for long, healthy lives and strong bodies, warriors and protectors all. Dru-Zod would be good for your daughter, a good provider and protector. Also, his love of Krypton and his desire to see the improvements that you and I have talked about on occasion is astounding. The Council is slow in its decisions and actions, far too slow, and there is an air of laziness and weakness stirring among its members. With your daughter's studies of the archives and learning and Dru-Zod's desire for a brighter and more progressive future, they would make a formidable team, for the good of all Krypton," Gor-Zod argued passionately.

Lor-Van made a noncommittal hum deep in his throat, frowning in thought. Even with his breeding of suppressed emotions, he loved his daughter and found it hard to think of her marriage to anyone. Gor-Zod made some good points, however, and he was reluctant to dismiss the man too quickly. "Lara is but 15, Gor-Zod, far too young for any sort of marriage alliance. Her mother and I were fortunate to be able to form a life-bond. Despite our genetic manipulation, we found love, not simply fondness, in each other. Truthfully, I know it is my wife's desire for Lara to possibly do the same."

Gor-Zod grunted. "I admit to knowing very little about life-bonds, as my son was conceived through the genetic choosing of the Codex. I know nothing about the female donor who was Dru-Zod's mother. I doubt she even knows she has a son somewhere. As to Lara's age, of course I'm not proposing the joining of the houses through their marriage until they are both of a suitable age. I'm simply asking that we gain approval of the Marriage and Procreation Council for the union for now. Perhaps a betrothal announcement. Anything else could be put off for the future."

There were several moments of silence as each man reflected over the situation. Finally, Gor-Zod asked, "So, Lor-Van, what say you?"

Lara held her breath as she awaited her father's reply. In truth, she had no idea if she wanted him to say yay or nay to the warrior's request. When the answer came, she found herself letting out the breath in relief.

"I will make no decision right at this moment. I wish to discuss it with my wife, and she will no doubt wish to discuss it with Lara as well. In the eyes of the law, we make the decisions as to Lara's future but we have always allowed her a say where possible. I hope you understand and take no offense, Gor-Zod. I find that I am not against the idea, but I have not thought about the situation either," Lor-Van told him. He stood, signaling that the discussion was at an end for the time being.

Gor-Zod stood as well. "Of course I take no offense. You have always had my respect, Lor-Van. You and Mara are good citizens of Krypton and have always displayed good judgment. I will leave the matter in your hands, and await your decision."

Lara pressed herself into her hiding place and stayed absolutely still until the warrior had left. Only when she saw her father frown in thought and head to the bedroom where her mother was did she dare to even breathe. She waited only a moment or two before heading off in the same direction as Lor-Van. It would be interesting to see what her mother had to say on the subject.

~JE/LLV~

Mara sighed deeply. Her long, dark hair only served to accentuate her pale skin and the dark circles under her eyes. Her movements were slow and deliberate, as if it took real effort to make the smallest of movements. Her hands shook slightly as she brushed her hair out of her face.

"If Gor-Zod is thinking this way, he will not be the only one. So many of the older houses are, as he said, 'disappearing into the crystals of the archives'. There will be other heads of households that will start to look at Lara for their sons," Mara said, thinking aloud. Her voice was strong today, indicating a good day to her husband. Her blue eyes met his unflinchingly. "I know nothing of Dru-Zod and little of Gor-Zod. What think you of him, Lor-Van?"

"Gor-Zod is a man of honor and one not afraid to fight for what he believes to be the best path. While I will not say we are friends, we have a mutual respect for one another. He does have a slight temper, but not a violent one, and it was no doubt allowed for his class. I have no issues with Gor-Zod. I know nothing of his son, except he is two years older than Lara and I believe he is good friends with the boys from the House of El," he answered.

He sat down on a chair to face his wife, who was currently perched on the side of the bed…the bed that they once shared. Lor-Van ached to hold his wife again, but was so afraid to do so. With the cause of her illness being unknown, the physicians had strictly forbidden any physical exertion and hand banished him from their bedroom.

As if she could read his mind, Mara held her hand out to him and gently pulled him so that he sat beside her. "I will not break if you hold me, husband," she murmured. "In truth, I think my health would be improved by any small gesture of love."

Gently, Lor-Van pulled his wife into a tender, light embrace and sighed. "You know how I feel about you, Mara. I just do not wish to make matters worse with you."

Squeezing him slightly, Mara smiled up at him, her eyes shining with love. "I know." She cleared her throat and got back to the matter at hand. "Lor-Van, Lara is so young. I'm not sure I want to betroth her to anyone just yet, let alone a member of the warrior class. I was fortunate to have parents who allowed me to make my own choice in mates, within reason, and I would really like for Lara to have the same gift of choice."

"I know, Mara, but the truth is that I would not wish for her to make a choice, maybe even find love, and then have that choice shot down by the Marriage and Procreation Council. I would not wish to see her heartbroken," Lor-Van pointed out.

Nodding, Mara conceded the point. "Yes, but I still wish for her to have a choice, Lor-Van. Surely there are other young men out there her age that the Marriage Council would approve. What if we went through all the trouble of the approval of the council and the betrothal and they take an instant dislike to each other? I do not wish to see her unhappy."

"Nor do I. However, I do not wish to offend Gor-Zod, Mara. He would be a wonderful ally but I would not wish to butt heads with him on the Council every time something came up just because he thought I rejected his son as a candidate for my daughter."

Mara was silent for several minutes as she thought on the problem. "Perhaps…perhaps there is a way to give Lara her choice and still not offend Gor-Zod…" she murmured, thinking.

Lor-Van did not interrupt. His wife had a brilliant mind and had a talent for seeing the many sides to a problem. "You mentioned the House of El. Seyg-El has two sons around Lara's age, does he not?" she asked.

"Yes, he has twin sons who are, I believe, only a year or two older than Lara," he answered.

"The House of El has never had a problem with getting approval for marriages, or offspring for that matter. They are a line of scientists, and brilliant ones at that," Mara said. "I would not be opposed to aligning ourselves with that house. In fact, Lara might make a good match of it. Lor-Van, could you make a list of sons of the great houses that would be around Lara's age? I would like to look it over and perhaps we could choose a small number of them to take to the Council to approve an alliance with Lara. That way, the betrothal would already be approved but she would still be able to make a choice, as long as she stayed with the young men on the list."

Lor-Van frowned slightly. "I'm not sure the Council will approve a long list, Mara. It is a little unconventional, and you know how they are about tradition."

"Very well, perhaps just a list of five then. Dru-Zod, the two sons of the House of El, and two others," Mara suggested. Her eyes narrowed thoughtfully. "Lara will turn 16 in a couple of weeks. We could throw a small party in celebration, inviting our friends and the houses with sons that the council approved. Lara could get to know her choices."

"To be fair to all involved, I would have to approach Seyg-El and the other house leaders about the issue so they knew what was going on," Lor-Van told her.

Mara nodded weakly. Her energy was starting to flag and she would soon need to rest again. "I agree. However, I do not wish for this to become public knowledge, and perhaps the sons should not know just yet. I would hate for them to start competing for Lara. I want her to get to know them for who they really are. Only then can she be sure of her choice."

They talked for a couple more minutes, but Lara was too lost in her own thoughts to listen. She only just hid in time to not be seen as her father left the room and disappeared down the corridor. She was just about to head to her own chamber when she heard her mother call her name. Frozen in shock, she debated whether to pretend she wasn't there when Mara called her again.

"Lara, you may come in now. We should probably talk about what you have heard," her mother called.

Sheepishly, Lara rounded the entryway and found her mother lying back among the cushions of the bed. "I'm sorry, Mother. I shouldn't have been listening to your discussion with Father."

Patting the bed beside her, Mara waited until her daughter had made herself somewhat comfortable before replying. "I hope you will not make a habit of it, but I would have discussed the matter with you anyway. So what say you to all that you heard? Have you any questions or concerns?"

"How long would I have to choose?" Lara asked without hesitating.

Mara brushed a strand of Lara's dark hair aside. "A couple of years, at least. The Marriage Council frowns on unions under the age of 18 and really would rather you wait until you are much older. However, a betrothal choice would be approved. I would like for you to make a choice while your father is still able to protect you and I am alive to help him navigate the political nuances. I love Lor-Van, but he is not a politician and does not understand how they think."

"What if I don't like any of the five men you pick?"

Sighing, Mara smiled. "I'm sure you could continue to look, but it would be more difficult to get the Council's approval. In the end, they might take the decision away from you if they could see the benefits politically of a certain union, or if someone persuaded them of one. I would much rather see you able to make a choice and be happy, Lara. I have been very happy with your father, and I wish the same for you."

Frowning slightly, Lara swallowed. "The truth is, the High Council and Marriage and Procreation Council are trying harder and harder to eliminate our natural deep emotions, mother. I do not understand it."

Mara paused briefly, not sure how to explain. "The new leaders of Krypton feel that deep emotions are the cause of the major issues of the past. Those who are passionate about something will fight for it, be it a political issue, family, or whatever. There are ones who believe that the best way to eliminate competition and violence is to eliminate the feelings behind them. This has been a debate for decades. It is why the Council of Marriage added a division for procreation. By isolating itself, Krypton has been able to find real peace and harmony, but they have sacrificed space and resources."

"But eliminating our deep emotions means eliminating our caring about what happens to us and Krypton! How are we supposed to find the solutions to our problems if we don't care about the problems in the first place?" Lara exclaimed.

Hugging her daughter to her, Mara chuckled. "That is part of the debate, my love. I hope you will do more research on the issue and decide for yourself. It is important to your future, the future of our house and the future of all of Krypton." She pulled back and looked into eyes that matched her own. "As for your choices, Lara, I hope you will make it carefully with an open heart."


End file.
